


Kings of Revolution

by JameyoftheMegacosmos



Category: Code Geass, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JameyoftheMegacosmos/pseuds/JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: Published by sephiroth12285 and revised by me. Born from betrayal and loss will arise the Dragon King, who shall usher in the destruction of law and blanket all seas in darkness. However, from a far-away land no longer free, the Demon King, born of loss and sorrow, shall rise up with his knights and lead us towards an age of peace. Has its own Tv Tropes page.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting up a crossover between Code Geass and Lyrical Nanoha called "Kings of Revolution", written by sephiroth12285. Currently, it is ongoing, but because of the need for serious editing, I will be posting much cleaner versions here.
> 
> The story is something that mixes Code Geass and Lyrical Nanoha plot lines into a single story, taking place during Code Geass R1's timeline, about two years before Nanoha StrikerS.
> 
> I should be able to update once every week until I've reached the current chapters. Nonetheless, time to begin the fun.

\-----

**Chapter 1**

**A Boring Job**

\-----

"So how are you doing?"

The voice belongs to that of a man in his late forties, but his gray hair and complexion suggested he was possibly older. He wore a brown uniform with a dark blue tie and boots, common to members of the Ground Forces of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

"Perhaps I should have accepted Subaru's idea of bringing some magazines with me. Or maybe a book or two."

A young woman of about fifteen years of age, wearing a similar uniform to the older man, but there was a drastically obvious difference in rank between them. The girl had mid-back length purple hair and green eyes with a fair skin complexion and a black hair ribbon-tie.

"Well, you should have at least a month more of this before you can return to Midchilda. This is just part of something everyone is assigned to do, especially for those involved in both the Navy and Criminal Investigations. It's a recommended experience to serve at least a short tour of duty observing undeveloped worlds. Just be happy it's not a full year, rather a few months," Genya Nakajima said to assure his daughter, Ginga, who couldn't help, but wonder who she accidentally upset to be shelved to such a duty despite what she and her father were told.

"I suppose, but this is arguably one of the worst jobs you can undertake."

"I prefer the term 'most boring'," Genya said trying to humor his daughter who could help but chuckle at the comment.

"I suppose, but I better get back to it. Give Subaru my best and take care, father."

"I will just take it easy, Ginga."

With the video conference over, Ground Forces member of the Battalion 108, Private First Class, Ginga Nakajima returned to her duty of monitoring Un-Administered World #97. It was otherwise known as Earth, which was relatively peaceful ever since the Book of Darkness and Jewel Seed incidents eight years ago. But maybe peaceful wasn't the right word either as it was peaceful as far as the higher-ups in the Bureau were concerned; things were quite hectic locally.

Ginga wasn't the only one monitoring the planet as there were four other stations in places such as China and Japan, including a few smaller areas under her supervision, while the rest of the world was being watched from other observation outposts strategically positioned in orbit. As such, Ginga was briefed on recent history in the areas assigned under her watch.

One of the more recent major events that happened seven years ago, which happened to be in the same country where both the Book of Darkness and Jewel Seeds incidents took place. The result was, Japan was no longer an independent nation as on August 10th, 2010 A.T.B. when the Holy Britannian Empire invaded the small nation, beginning a one-month war. By all accounts, the war was primarily to seize its Sakuradite mines, which was quickly becoming an increasingly invaluable resource. A key component in the production of Britannia's new war-machine, the Knightmare Frame was first used in the war against Japan's ground forces.

A month later after the conflict began, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi committed suicide to put a stop to the military's actions, despite having earlier called for a do-or-die resistance to the bitter end. However, rumors persist that the Prime Minister was, in fact, assassinated and the suicide was merely a cover story. But regardless, without Genbu to lead them, the Japanese government reluctantly surrendered to the Britannian Empire with Japan being renamed Area 11. The Japanese people were dubbed Elevens, losing their country's independence, name, and culture.

This also forced the Bureau to remove their ground-based agents since maintaining their presence in Britannia-occupied Japan became exceptionally difficult.

However, despite the defeat and loss of their country, much of the Japanese military that survived went into hiding, organizing into a resistance organization that would be known as the Japan Liberation Front. Over the next seven years, the JLF and other resistance groups that would form since then would attempt to challenge the Britannian Empire. Although some resistance groups were crushed, the Japan Liberation Front remained the Japanese's best hope for Japan to become an independent nation once more.

Regrettably, the success the organization made was limited and after seven years, Japan still remains as Area 11. But unknown to Ginga and others, something new was about to be introduced that would change everything.

\-----

At this very moment, currently inside a large uprise apartment building was a game of chess between an elderly man and a younger man in his late thirties, a member of the Britannian nobility playing for money for something or rather someone who was about to appear. He was wearing a brown suit with a blue tie, possessing an unusual hairstyle, but he had matching brown hair along with a beard and mustache as well as blue eyes. The elderly man wore a pair of glasses, had gray hair, and a thin, scrawny appearance while wearing a white dress shirt and black vest with matching pants and shoes. Also present in the room were the nobleman's bodyguards as evident by the black suits they wore.

"Why don't you give it up already, old man? You don't have a chance against me," The noble declared, feeling absolutely certain of his victory while the elderly man he was challenging was trying to figure out a suitable move to make. But he was saved by a new arrival as the doors opened to the room.

"Oh, thank goodness I am saved; I trust everything at school is going well," The elderly man declared happily at the sight of a seventeen-year-old high school student wearing a black uniform trimmed with gold. He was on the thin and scrawny side, but he was quite tall for his age. He had black hair, purple eyes, and a fair skin complexion with a bored expression on his face. Following him was a more sociable young man who the same age as he was except he had spikier blue hair, gray eyes, and a more sun-tanned skin tone.

"What…a pair of schoolboys? I have to say, that is a desperate, but a very pathetic attempt at trying to win, old man." The nobleman commented, prompting the black-haired student to grin before speaking.

"Well, look at this a nobleman…"

"I envy you, boys, you all have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets, that is." The nobleman declared as the black-haired student took the seat that had previously been occupied by the old man, sitting behind the black chess pieces. "What is your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge…"

"Whoa, how are you going to win this one? It’s impossible, right?" Rivalz Cardemonde declared. Looking at the situation, the old man had been in a position that was obviously needless to say pretty bad.

"Rivalz," Lelouch began calmly asking his friend a simple question. "When do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?"

"Twenty minutes if we bust our hump."

Lelouch smiled in response.

"Well then, let's be sure that you drive safely on the way back." Lelouch readied himself after studying the chessboard before him. "I'll need nine minutes.” He turned to the old man beside him. “And about yesterday?"

"Understood, sir. We'll discuss it later." The elderly man replied.

"Nine minutes? You’ll only have twenty seconds per move!" The nobleman pointed out as Lelouch calmly picked up the King.

"Plenty of time…"

"You start with the king first?"

The nobleman began laughing, but Lelouch only smiled, knowing that he was going to win.

\-----

Meanwhile in another part of the Toyko Settlement, but more closer to the heart of the settlement itself, was a large estate. Unlike most parts of the Toyko Settlement, it had a large number of trees and plenty of green grass. If you remove the walkways and the school buildings, the whole estate would appear to be a forest with large clearings. It was lunchtime for the students of Ashford Academy as a particular group of students were sitting together on stone benches in a small circle eating box lunches together. They were all female students of the Academy, which was the same school Rivalz and Lelouch hailed from. They wore the same uniform, but there were differences in the socks they wore and the color of their uniform. The male uniform has a black coat while the females’ were sandy colored and with a green tie.

"Where is Lelouch?" A busty, young eighteen-year-old woman with medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark blue socks inquired.

"I believe he and Rivalz have gone off gambling again. I think it was poker this time?" A quiet, shy girl with green hair asked. She wore a pair of large glasses and wore black socks.

"Those two are off gambling again!?" A girl with a slender and athletic figure possessing long orange hair and green eyes wearing a uniform identical to the blonde girl's. "Both of them are on the Student Council! I can't believe people as smart as them are wasting their talents on such stupid stuff! If they keep it up, they'll get held back."

"Oh how cute…how I wish for my darling Lelouch to be a more upstanding citizen of society," Milly Ashford teased which caused Shirley Fenette to blush.

"Please, madam President!"

"Good luck on that," The second to last member of their gathering spoke.

She was also a young woman around the same age as Lelouch with thigh-high white socks and mid-back length light brown hair, gray eyes, and a fair skin complexion.

"Lelouch has been sneaking out of this school to gamble ever since he was sixteen. I find it doubtful you can break this habit of his easily."

"I agree, sis. Lelouch is a very stubborn one," The girl's twin sister replied as the only difference between them was a more excitable personality in contrast to her sister's calmer demeanor and longer hair.

"You encourage him, Lotte!?" Shirley shot back at Lotte Liese as her sister Aria Liese calmly watched while trying to enjoy her lunch.

\-----

Elsewhere across town speeding along the highway was a cargo truck, seemingly unaware of the fact that a police VTOL was tailing them. The driver of the truck was a Japanese man in his late twenties with long black hair tied into a long-ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform complete with a cap on his head. Next to him sat a young woman with red hair, wearing similar attire.

"Perfect, after all of the trouble we went through to finally steal this damn thing!" The driver snapped, noticing the police VTOL through his side mirror. "It's all because Tamaki couldn't follow Naoto's plan! And now, we got a problem!"

\-----

A short time later, Lelouch and Rivalz were leaving after in a time of fewer than nine minutes Lelouch had found the match. The duo exited the elevator after reaching the lobby where the two disembarked from as Rivalz congratulated his friend on his victory.

"I love playing against the nobility! Because when they lose, they pay out of pride! By the way, eight minutes and thirty-two seconds is a new record!"

"He didn't have much time to move either. As opponents go, the nobles are tepid, nothing but over-privileged parasites."

"Well, why not challenge some of the Elevens? They are nothing like us Britannians." Rivalz suggested as the two boys walked outside, but before Lelouch could answer, the chatter of people outside drew their attention. A building-mounted television monitor displayed a terrorist bombing that took place in Osaka yesterday.

"What are these terrorists trying to prove by killing innocent people?" One bystander commented.

"Those Elevens terrify me." A female civilian commented as the image on the monitor changed to the Britannian flag, followed by a female announcer.

"We apologize for the delay. His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, the third Prince of Britannia will address the nation." The announcer spoke before the image faded away, revealing a young man in his early twenties wearing a royal garb complete with a purple and gold-trimmed suit and white cape also trimmed with gold. Lelouch's eyes hardened at Clovis as the prince spoke in what was obviously a publicity stunt.

"To my imperial subjects!" Clovis spoke while Lelouch's eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust. "And, of course, to the many Elevens who cooperate with us!"

_Yeah right…_

Lelouch thought as Clovis went on to make his grand speech which was not only an obvious act, but it showed that Clovis was indeed a back actor.

"Do you not see? Right now my heart has been torn asunder! Into a heart filled with sadness and rage! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! Now then, everyone! Won't you join me in grieving for the agents who died in the line of duty for justice?"

"A moment of silence please," The female announcer spoke as everyone with the exception of Lelouch and Rivalz took part in the moment of silence.

"You're not going to join in?" Rivalz asked Lelouch, who was paying the meter that kept Rivalz's bike, a motorbike with a passage car attached to it, locked in their parking space.

"Are you?" Lelouch countered.

Rivalz chuckled slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed before climbing onto his bike, putting on a helmet, gloves, and goggles. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"I agree," Lelouch replied before he added. "Besides, crying tears for them won't bring the dead back to life now, will it?"

"Dang, that's dark, buddy," Rivalz stated.

"It's all about self-satisfaction. It doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't do it. There's no way you can change the world…" Lelouch said, but in his thoughts, he thought about it differently.

_Not without overwhelming power at least._

As Lelouch and Rivalz were getting ready to leave the young man began musing to himself.

_I was once born as Lelouch vi Britannia. But even so, the only family I have is a little sister who was crippled and blinded in the same incident that took our mother's life seven years ago. I was born the eldest sibling, but among the rest of my extended family, I am among the younger siblings, but my half-siblings are not worth mentioning. We were a prince and princess of the most powerful empire in the world until that man who was supposed to be our father exiled us to Japan when I spoke out against him. He denounced my claim to the throne after questioning him on his inability to protect our mother._

_My life was uneventful until that day, but since that time our lives continued to come apart all around us as we had nothing, save our names and the title of political hostages given to us by the Emperor. If anything, all we had were the clothes on our backs. Even after Japan and Britannia went to war, we managed to survive. But only by seeking the help of the Ashford Family, we could remain hidden from Britannia after being declared dead in the war to protect us from the royal family._

_Even now our futures are uncertain, but a friend of a girl I knew has given me something that could change everything. I was skeptical at first, but I know what I can do and how this power I have can prove to be useful._

\-----

At the specialized television studio within the Viceroy's Palace at the heart of the Toyko Settlement, the cameras were turned off and pulled away on the movable arms. Viceroy Clovis stepped down from the stage towards a small group waiting for him. Some of which were beautiful women in expensive gowns while high-level executives in suits stood with them.

"That was magnificent, Your Highness! No one would guess you were attending a party while doing that."

"After all, the Viceroy is the lead actor of Area 11," Clovis said as two servants removed the white cloak he wore over his shoulders. "I need to change costumes quickly."

"My…you are so self-confident."

"It's all in the performance; the public wants a charismatic prince, so I give them one."

"Untrue," An obese man in a brown suit with a black tie spoke, obviously the owner of the television studio and likely a member of the nobility as well. "Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can."

"His reign is a pathetic slam."

A man was leaning against a wall away from the gathering, reading a folder he was holding in his hand and observing the scene in disgust. He was in his late twenties with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a blue jacket, matching pants with a red turtleneck, and black shoes.

"Y-Your Highness!" A man of large stature with a bald head said as he hurried into the room seemingly alarmed about something. He wore a dark gray uniform with a black cape with a monocle over his right eye.

"A soldier," the newsman noted.

"Bartley, how boorish of you," Clovis said, noticing General Bartley Asprius hurrying towards him.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness," Bartley said before whispering something to the Viceroy.

"Not another appearance…I hope not as dreary."

"YOU FOOL!" Clovis suddenly snapped, drawing the newsman’s attention.

"The police were informed that it was medical equipment, that’s all! If I scramble the army, they'll be able to…"

“Deploy the Royal Guard!” Clovis ordered, bluntly interrupting his right-hand man. “Launch the Knightmares as well!”

\-----

"So tell me something," Rivalz asked bringing Lelouch out of his thoughts, "Why did you move with the king first?"

"If the king does not move, then how can his subordinates follow?"

"What's with a saying like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have ambitions of running a major corporation or something?"

"No way, ambitions like that ruin your health," Lelouch replied before the sound of a truck’s horn was heard from behind.

"What the hell?" Rivalz exclaimed as he tried to move out of the way.

The truck closed in from behind, leaving the two in danger of getting run down. Panicking, Rivalz turned hard and sped up to get away from the truck. Unfortunately, the driver made a sharp left turn off the highway, heading into a construction site. But it was traveling too fast to slow down, crashing into a metal frame-work of the structure being built.

Rivalz stopped the bike as he looked at the dust cloud that had arisen from the impact.

"Was that our fault?"

"I don't think so," Lelouch replied.

A crowd began to gather, looking over the crash site while Lelouch dismounted the bike when Rivalz was unable to start it back up. Suddenly, a glowing phenomenon of some kind could be seen from the truck, prompting Lelouch to remove the goggles he had worn. He tried to look at it more clearly, but the glow was already gone.

"Oh, man. The power line for the bike got cut!"

Lelouch didn't quite hear his friend, but he was distracted by the light he saw.

"Yeah, say Rivalz take a look at this," Lelouch said, but his attention was diverted by the growing crowd of people who began to comment on the scene.

"What happened, some sort of accident?" A female citizen asked what should have been obvious.

"Probably some drunk driver," Another citizen said, but this time, it was a man in a business suit.

"Yeah, it's always some moron," A third citizen commented.

"Hey, maybe someone should help."

 _All those idiots,_ Lelouch thought, disgusted by the lack of activity from the citizens, who should have been checking out the crash to see if anyone was alright. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Lelouch deposited his helmet and riding goggles into the sidecar of the motorcycle before hurrying to the crashed truck. As the crowd began commenting about Lelouch's involvement, the young man ignored them as he reached the trailer of the truck. But the driver cab was blocked to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch shouted, but he got no response as he tried in vain to move a fallen steel beam cutting off access to the driver cab. When that failed, Lelouch began using a ladder on the side of the trailer to climb up and reach the driver seat that way. But as he did, Rivalz was forced to move the bike off the road, complaining about their situation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's the right thing to do. I wish the guy would quit flaunting his pride and give it a rest for a while! Now we're going to be late to school…"

After Lelouch reached the top of the trailer, he heard a voice call out to him.

_It's you…finally, I found my…_

_What was that?_

Lelouch shook the thought aside as he continued trying to reach the driver. But as he looked over an opening in the top of the trailer, the driver had regained consciousness. Once its driver, Nagata was wide awake, he quickly started the truck back up and threw it into reserve before racing away from the scene. His sudden reversal caused Lelouch to lose his balance and fall into the opening of the trailer, trapping him inside.

"Stop, I'm in here!" Lelouch called out, but no one heard him. "Damn it, you would think they’d stick a ladder in here, too…"

"Stop the vehicle! Give yourselves up and you'll get a chance to defend yourselves in court! Surrender now!" A military pilot called out on a loudspeaker as a trio of military combat helicopters closes in on the truck from behind. "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!" the pilot warned before firing some warning shots to get his point across.

As the truck passed through a tunnel, Lelouch was stood behind a capsule-like device that the truck was transporting. But even if he found a way out of the trailer, he could either get shot or killed by falling onto the street below. However, when the door from the driver cab opened up, the young man took cover.

Lelouch watched as a redhead woman entered the trailer, taking off a blue uniform she had been wearing and showing a more revealing outfit underneath.

"Can you enter the subway through the Azabu route?" Kallen Kozuki asked as she began to board what resembled a Knightmare Frame at the back of the truck.

"Let's use it here! Why not?" The driver of the truck asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" Kallen snapped back as she climbed into the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame.

"Ugh…you're right…"

_I have seen her before…_

The young man could swear he recognized the woman from somewhere before, yet nothing came to mind. A few moments later after Kallen launched in her custom Glasgow Knightmare Frame, Lelouch tried to escape by jumping out of the back of the truck. It closed before he could even attempt such a risky escape.

"Damn it, these guys are real terrorists!"

Lelouch's situation was steadily getting worse and worse, but he still had a way out as he opened up the top of his school uniform to bring out a silver chain where at the end was a familiar blue marble.

_Even if I use this, there is no chance I can make a clean getaway. I could be seen._

Other than the sounds of gunfire and explosions, there wasn't enough for Lelouch to provide a clear idea of what was going on outside. Yet from the way the truck was moving to the sides and increasing speed, it was clear that the military was in hot pursuit. As Lelouch contemplated his options, he found himself struggling to maintain his footing just as the truck made a sudden hard left turn. It was likely a quick evasive turn or quick escape in an effort to shake pursuers, although Lelouch suspected it was likely the former. The sound of gunfire and explosions faded, but the road became bumpy and the interior became darker.

 _It's getting darker in here and judging by the bumpy road,_ Lelouch thought before pulling out his cell phone to check if he still had service. _I see, so we must be traveling through the old subway tunnels, heading for the ghettos._

Lelouch began looking around, but as his eyes passed over the discarded coat the female terrorist left behind earlier, he spotted a communication device.

_I got to get out of here, but…Ok, I got it…I am not big on the military, but if I give them this terrorist communicator…no…I forgot…_

The former prince thought he had a solution in mind but quickly discarded it. He realized the solution could lead to further problems for him, especially considering the possible contents of what these terrorists might have stolen.

Suddenly, the truck hit a large hole in the middle of the tunnel it was driving through, stopping the vehicle in its tracks. Lelouch nearly stumbled over, but the young man grabbed hold of the large device the truck was transporting.

"What now, an accident?"

The truck's engine went dead moments later after struggling to get free. Lelouch took cover, but after the truck sat motionless for a few minutes, the doors on the left side of the truck's trailer opened up, revealing that the truck was stopped inside a subway tunnel. When Lelouch didn't hear anyone coming, the young man cautiously poked his head out from behind the device he had taken cover behind.

_This is my chance. I better get the hell out of here._

Lelouch stepped into the open, cautiously looking outside the truck to make sure the area was clear before making a run for it. As he was about to run for it, a Britannian foot soldier flying through the air and preparing to strike the young man with a spinning roundhouse kick appeared suddenly. Lelouch deflected the kick with his arms, but the impact knocked him to the ground. Before he had a chance, the soldier seized Lelouch by the collar, pinning him to the ground.

"What the…are you Britannian?" Lelouch struggled to say, but the strong hand holding him down kept him from moving.

"That's enough mindless murder!" The soldier snapped as his gas mask slipped off, revealing his mouth.

"Wait! I am not with them!"

"Planning to use poison gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lelouch screamed as he tried to kick the soldier, who reacted by jumping away. The soldier got back to his feet, jumping back and assuming a defensive stance. "I am not here by choice! And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?"

The soldier was shocked as he muttered, "My God."

"Mindless murder? Why don't you just obliterate Britannia!?" Lelouch shouted angrily.

"Lelouch! It's me, Suzaku," The soldier said as he removed his helmet, revealing his identity. Lelouch was shocked by this revelation as this was probably the last place on earth he was expecting his old friend from the days he had first come to Japan. They separated after the war between Britannia and Japan, having not spoken to one another since then.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said remembering the young boy he knew, his first real friend. But he was surprised by his career pathway, "You became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you…are you," Suzaku began before Lelouch interrupted him.

"Just what are you saying?"

Suddenly, the capsule began opening up, emitting a hissing sound. Before Lelouch had a chance to react, Suzaku tackled the black-haired boy to the ground, putting his gas mask over his mouth to protect him from what the Japanese boy was sure would be poison gas. But instead, inside was a green-haired girl with a white Britannian prison straightjacket.

"That's not poison gas. Who is that?"

After recovering Lelouch got up and demanded of the young man, "Poison gas; tell me the truth, Suzaku…this girl?"

"What's going on…the military is after this girl, but the terrorists assumed it was poison gas, weren't they?"

"I don't know,” Suzaku didn’t have an answer. “It's what they told us in the briefing."

Lelouch and Suzaku hauled the woman out of the truck and laid her out on the ground as Suzaku began undoing the restraints on her legs. But without warning, a series of large spotlights were turned on, illumining the area as over a dozen members of the Royal Guard stood in front of them. Lelouch's face paled as he immediately went for the blue marble he had moved into his pocket, knowing he was going to have to use it now, but…

"Stupid Monkey, being an Honorary Britannian will excuse you from this!"

"But sir, I thought this was poison gas!"

"SILENCE! You are supposed to follow orders!" The Royal Guard Commander snapped. He was a tall man, a typical racist Britannian at the worst with blue eyes, black hair and a scar on his face. He wore the custom red uniform of the Viceroy's Royal Guard. "However, in light of your stellar service record, I'll be lenient."  
One of the commander's men handed his superior a pistol before handing it to Suzaku.

"Private Kururugi, you will use this and execute the terrorists."

Lelouch knew what this meant. He discreetly moved his hand with the marble out of his pocket and was about to activate his Intelligence Device.

"I am sorry sir, but I can't do that. He is just a civilian and I cannot do that."

"I see," Suzaku's superior said before shooting him in the back with the gun he had intended to give the young man.

"SUZAKU!"

"Now, schoolboy, it's your turn."

"You are going to pay for that!" Lelouch said as his blood was boiling.

"And how would that be possible?"

The commander fired a shot, aiming for Lelouch's head, but an energy field of purple energy deflected it. With a look of vengeful fury in his eyes, Lelouch opened his hand, revealing the marble as he spoke.

"Abyss Soul, activate in device mode prepare for battle!"

"Yes, sir," Abyss Soul as the weapon suddenly transformed into a device form as Lelouch held it.

"What the hell is that!?" A Royal Guard said in fear.

"What do you call a Britannian who detests his own country?" Lelouch replied before aiming Abyss Soul at the Britannian Royal Guards. "Abyss Soul, Scatter Shot!"

The soldiers aimed their weapons at Lelouch, about to fire as a large amount of energy collected above the blue sphere on his staff.

"FIRE!"

A solid beam of purple energy shot out before breaking up into several separate beams, tearing through the shocked Royal Guards and killing them as some beams pierced their chests or heads for those unfortunate enough. The green haired woman was shocked as the Royal Guards dropped to the ground dead before Lelouch began laughing as his attire began changing.

At that moment, Abyss Soul transformed into a silver bladed staff while Lelouch's own appearance began to change as he donned what would be his own Battle Jacket. The casual clothing he was in vanished as he became garbed in black robes trimmed with gold and silver. He had a flowing black cape with a purple interior, gold plates of armor on his forearms, white cuffs at the end of his sleeves, a sleeveless black coat with silver armor plating on the shoulders and parts of the chest where the cape was attached and a high collar that covered the lower half of his jaw. The coat had a purple interior and a black belt with a gold plate going across his chest, attached to a parted skirt of silver scale mail armor that protected his thighs. The rest of his attire consisted of a form-fitting black leather shirt lined with gold and it came complete with a white cravat that bore a small blue gem on it, matching black pants and black belted boots with gold knee armor and three silver buckles on the sides of the boots.

Gripping Abyss Soul tightly, Lelouch looked down at Suzaku's still form while his eyes burned with a righteous fury.

"If they want a war…then I'll give them a war!"

The demon had been unleashed.


	2. Rise of Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born from betrayal and loss will arise the Dragon King, who shall usher in the destruction of law and blanket all seas in darkness. However, from a far-away land no longer free, the Demon King, born of loss and sorrow, shall shall rise up with his knights and lead us towards an age of peace. Has its own Tv Tropes page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter done by me and sepherioth.
> 
> There's also an introduction to some of Abyss Soul's abilities, along with an Original Character who'll be important to the fic.

A G-1 mobile base sat on the outskirts of the Shinjuku Ghetto while the Britannian Military under Clovis’s command surrounded the ghetto. Clovis sat on his throne within the command bridge, where he was told seconds ago that his royal guards were found dead near the truck. The Viceroy was anything but pleased at this moment. News that the device was empty meant the girl had likely escaped during whatever had taken place.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Highness," Bartley said while under Clovis's gaze. But the blonde-haired prince ignored him. "We'll recover her, I assure you."

"We'll move onto the next stage of the plan."

"Your Highness?" Bartley muttered, knowing that the Viceroy had in mind.

"If word gets out about her, I'll be disinherited. Tell the homeland we're carrying out a plan for urban renewal," Clovis began as he rose from his throne. "As Clovis third prince of the Empire, I command you: **Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!** "

It wasn't long before the Britannian Forces, having completely encircled the ghetto, began a one-sided massacre of the civilians living there as anyone in front of the Britannian Army was ruthlessly gunned down. No one was spared, not even children as the body count began swiftly rose. Artillery shelling ravaged the ghetto, dramatically increasing the body count.

"These filthy Elevens aren't even worthy of becoming Honorary Britannians. Wipeout every single last one of them!" Bartley ordered over an open channel as the massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto continued.

\-----

Lelouch hid underground within an old subway station, a distance away from where he had witnessed his first friend in Japan being shot in the back. The woman with green hair was still with him. As it was, the young man could easily leave her and escape, but something within him kept him from leaving. The ceiling above him rumbled as a result of artillery fire, which was enough of a sign for Lelouch that the Britannian Army was carrying out a liquidation of the entire ghetto.

_All because of this girl, but just what is she?_

"This chaos is all your fault, isn't it? Just what are you!?"

The woman didn't answer her, but Lelouch was combing through possibilities. Yet, without any additional information, he couldn't come up with any logical conclusion.

"Abyss Soul, scan the female subject and check for abnormalities," Lelouch instructed as the orb on the top of the staff glowed.

"Yes, sir," Abyss Soul replied before a wide-spread blue grid of energy scanned the young woman's body leading to these responses.

"Scan is complete…Unknown entity - the parameters detected are similar to an Anima Compositus."

_I see. So could she be an Artificial Being? Like those Wolkenritter? Or something else?_

The green-haired woman wanted to protest, but the binds over her mouth kept her from speaking.

"I'll have to investigate you later, but if you want to escape, then come with me."

\-----

A short time later above ground, a Sutherland was speeding by when he was suddenly waved down by what appeared to be a ground forces trooper. The Sutherland came to a sudden stop to speak to the ground forces soldier demanding.

"You there! What is your ID and unit, soldier?"

"I am Apollo Bay of 12th Reconnaissance Company," The soldier spoke before pulling a disc from his pouch pocket. "I obtained this disc from one of the terrorists. Could I ask you to transmit this to headquarters for me, sir?"

"A disc, huh," The pilot said, opening up his cockpit. "I still need to verify your ID first."

"Right, understood, but," The Britannian soldier said before vanishing suddenly. The pilot standing outside of his cockpit hatch was confused before a magical blast nailed him, sending him flying from the cockpit. Lelouch appeared moments later before entering the cockpit, upon which he raised Abyss Soul over the controls.

"Alright, let's see if those special functions that Peter installed in you now work. System override," Lelouch commanded as Abyss Soul glowed. It began hacking through the controls wirelessly.

"Override Successful," Abyss Soul reported moments later as Lelouch was now in control of the Sutherland.

"Excellent, but we still need at least a dozen more," Lelouch said while smiling.

\-----

Sitting alone in the Student Council Clubhouse, but more specifically within the council meeting room, seated at a computer was a student. Browsing the internet, reading up on scientific articles and news reports, she was a young woman around sixteen and seventeen with mid-back brown hair that hung freely. She wore a pair of blue hair clips and reading glasses with large lenses. She wore the female uniform of Ashford Academy with white knee-high socks. Next to the keyboard, she was eating a peanut butter cupcake with chocolate frosting on top. Her brown eyes were reviewing an article before a faint beeping could be heard suddenly from a watch-like device on her left wrist.

Knowing who it was, she sighed in annoyance. However, she decided to accept the call, knowing he would just keep pestering her if she ignored him.

"What do you want, Lelouch? I am busy."

"Skipping out on Physical Education again, I assume?"

"You're one to talk, but why call? You should have come back by now."

"Quattro, I assume you are in front of a computer, right? Could you give me the latest news? Anything about Shinjuku?"

"I can, but," Quattro began before she stopped her sentence midway as she bore a suspicious expression. "Lelouch, just what are you up to? I know you were going to engage in some more underground chess matches today, but you always returned to school on time."

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I will when I return. I am in a bit of a...situation here."

"What kind of situation?"

Lelouch sighed, but he knew if he was going to get Quattro to work with him, he had to come clean. "Well, I was on my way back to Ashford when there was a bit of an accident. A truck nearly ran us down, but it ended up crashing into a construction site."

"I suspect you decided to play the good Samaritan again, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it happened after the power line on Rivalz's bike got cut during his effort to avoid getting run down. The people gathered near the site like idiots, gawking at the crash."

"Well, what did you expect?" Quattro commented with a bored expression before taking a sip from her soda.

"Fair enough, but when I went to help, the truck suddenly backed out and sped off. It turns out it was being driven by terrorists that stole something from the Britannian Military."

Quattro spat out her drink in shock before demanding.

"WHAT! YOU…climbed into a truck being driven by terrorists!?"

"Yes, I know, of all of the trucks. Now, I am in the middle of Shinjuku Ghetto, and the Britannian Army is killing everyone. You know, gunning down civilians and bombing buildings?" Lelouch said rather casually, but he knew that Quattro would freak. He didn't even need to see her expression to confirm his suspicions as the young woman's face was frozen in a state of total shock. It wasn't long before she recovered and shouted.

"YOU GET OUT OF THERE NOW! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Easier said than done. The Britannian Army has this entire place surrounded, and I have someone here, too. She was locked inside a capsule, mistaken to be a poison gas bomb. Abyss Soul detected some abnormalities; I don't think she’s human."

"As interesting as this may sound, you still need to escape. Just take the girl with you, and we'll deal with it when you return to the Academy."

"I would have to move her above ground. I haven't tried using dimensional travel with a second passenger before."

"Damn it!"

Despite being frustrated, Quattro regained her composure and quickly began thinking. The computer brought up the latest news related to Shinjuku.

"The only news on Shinjuku are traffic restrictions. Why it's happening is unknown."

"Well, of course. Once they finish everything off, they'll release news that favors the military."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I’m gonna have to make an opening."

"Don't do it, Lelouch! The Bureau cannot find out about you."

"I'll do it the old-fashioned way. I got a terrorist communicator and have a plan already in mind to turn this battle around for them without exposing my talents. I'll call you once I escape," Lelouch said before hanging up, leaving an irritated Quattro.

"That…ugh," The brown hair woman said before stopping her sentence. Rising from her chair and quickly cleaning up, Quattro took care to remove her glasses before hurried out of the room. Her intent was getting to Lelouch at Shinjuku before he does something stupid.

_Graham won't like this. I swear, as talented and intelligent Lelouch is, I wonder...is he more trouble than he's worth?_

\-----

Back at Shinjuku Ghetto, the former Britannian Prince was hiding in one of the old abandoned office buildings. The green-haired woman sat quietly nearby as the sounds of battle echoed around them. Parked nearby was one of the Sutherlands he had stolen earlier while capturing a dozen more and hidden them in a mobile location. He was safe for now, but as Lelouch brought up a tactical display of the surrounding area with his Intelligent Device, he saw a three-dimensional map of the area around his current position.

_They need to keep a lid on this information, so it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements. They will have to make do with the pieces on the board. But I am stuck in here, and even if I could destroy a lot of them with Abyss Soul, I could attract the attention of the observation posts in orbit. Attempting to gain refuge on my own also carries its own risks. However…_

In the distance, Lelouch saw a combat helicopter shot down.

_I want payback for being dragged into your fight and Suzaku…They'll pay for killing you._

With a plan in mind, the green-haired woman finally spoke.

"How are you going to create an escape path?"

"I have captured several Sutherlands so far, but the only difficulty left is to give them to the resistance group fighting here without them seeing me."

"I assume you managed to force the pilots from the machines?"

"I used a few tricks I had, but besides the one I captured for my own use, I removed the IFFs from the other ones I captured."

"Then, why don't I give you something to help?"

"What?" Lelouch said as the green-haired woman managed to free herself from her binds before standing up and putting a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. As his world was about to go white all around him, an unseen force suddenly sent the green-haired woman flying back as if something within Lelouch rejected her. "What was that?"

For once in her long existence, the woman was completely shocked. Whatever she attempted had never been rejected in such a way before.

"I don't understand it…I wanted to form a contract with you."

"Whatever you were trying to with me, it clearly won't work," Lelouch said. He wanted to investigate the matter further, but he didn't have the time for this. "I need to go to work and deliver these Knightmare Frames to the terrorists."

"How will you do that?"

"I think I have an idea. However, I need you to stay hidden for now."

\-----

Meanwhile, back at Ashford Academy, another student was about to become aware of events transpiring. In the chemical lab, a teacher was standing before the board was using a black marker to write out a chemical formula for his class to see. The teacher standing at the board was surprisingly young for his age, being in his late teens to his early twenties with mid-back blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a bow of black ribbon. He had a fair skin complexion and wore a black suit underneath the white lab coat with a red tie, complete with black dress shoes.

"Technically, chemistry is the study of matter," The blonde-haired man commented before putting down his marker and addressing his class directly. "But I prefer to see it as the study of change. Just think about this: Electrons change their energy levels, molecules change their bonds, and elements combine and change into compounds. Well, that's all of life, right? It's the constant; it's the cycle. It's the solution and dissolution. Just over and over and over. It is growth, then decay, then transformation. It is fascinating, really."

His name was Peter Vanderfloog. As far as people were concerned, despite being a simple chemistry teacher, he was very popular among the students for his engaging science lessons.

As he eyed the classroom before him, Peter's green eyes came to two empty seats, one of which was normally occupied while the other was sometimes empty. As the chemistry teacher continued his lecture into chemistry and its fundamentals, he opened up his mind. He began reaching out, using telepathy he had with one of the missing students in question.

_Quattro, why aren't you in class? Did something happen?_

_Oh, it's you…Well, something did happen, and you are not going to like this..._

_Does it have something to do with Lelouch?_

_Regrettably, it does…_

Peter mentally sighed, having a bad feeling.

_I assume you are on your way to getting him out of whatever mess he is in?_

_I am. I'll do what I can, but the situation is already spiraling out of control._

_What exactly has happened?_

_Some kind of incident has happened in Shinjuku. The Britannian Army is wiping out its population, and somehow, Lelouch got pulled right into it._

Peter carefully kept his expression from changing while he kept teaching his class as if nothing abnormal was happening. However, on the inside, several alarms were going off in his head.

_Quattro, hurry to Shinjuku and stop Lelouch. I am worried he might do something foolish like openly using his magic. I know we have taught him to conceal it, but an unpredictable battle situation in Shinjuku could bring about a situation where he has little choice. I'll contact Graham and inform him of what has happened. Hopefully, he'll rendezvous with you and help with Lelouch if need be._

_Understood, I'll hurry._

\-----

Back at Shinjuku Ghetto, the situation was looking increasingly grim for the resistance group. Fighting a losing battle as the death toll kept rising, they were hopelessly outnumbered and badly outgunned. Inside her Glasgow, Kallen Kozuki was doing her best and among the only few who made any progress. But success was very limited and not enough to turn the tide of the battle. After shooting down another attack helicopter with a slash harken, a pair of Sutherland Knightmare Frames with red painted shoulders had appeared on the scene.

One of the Sutherlands was being piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald, the leader of the Purist Faction.

"Well, if it isn't our Glasgow friend."

Kallen spotted the two Sutherlands before taking off to evade them. They gave chase, and it was only a matter of time before they close in on her. To complicate matters, she had thirty minutes left on her energy filler, and once that was empty, that would be it for her. Yet, just as all hope seemed lost, an unexpected and unfamiliar voice spoke over the radio.

"The west entrance…"

"Huh?"

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this!? How do you know this code!?" Kallen demanded.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, then you are just going to have to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen said as she hurried along. After some careful consideration and knowing she had very few other options, she leaped onto the train tracks on a bridge and began traveling west. As Kallen moved along the rails, she spoke through the radio. "Ok, what do I do now?"

Suddenly, Jeremiah's Sutherland and his partner's Knightmare Frame were catching up to Kallen.

"You pathetic eleven, if you simply run away, then this hunt offers nothing in the way of sport."

Just when Kallen was doomed, a train came straight at her as the voice spoke.

"Since you trusted me, you are going to win. Now, jump onto the train!"

"Got it!"

Kallen leaped over the train's main engine and hopped across the cars, leaving Jeremiah to catch the train with his machine as he slowed it down.

"Trying to escape through that way? Hm, if that is your plan," Jeremiah said as the train came to a complete stop. "You, go after the Glasgow."

"Yes, my lord." The Britannian pilot said right before jumping. He never got the chance to chase the red machine as a pair of slash harkens hit his Sutherland in the waist and neck, knocking its head off and sending the machine off the bridge.

Hidden inside a bit of rubble within an overlooking building was a third Sutherland, which was the culprit that had taken out one of its own.

"Shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah said to himself before calling out to the other Sutherland, unaware of who was inside the cockpit. "What is your name and unit? We're after the one-armed Glasgow!"

No response was given save for the Sutherland opening fire with its machine gun, pelting Jeremiah's machine and costing him its left arm.

"Oh my god, a terrorist!?"

Jeremiah tried to pull back, but a bullet took out a Landspinner along with most of his left leg, stopping him in his tracks. Jeremiah aimed with his Sutherland's rifle but didn't see the red Glasgow rushing back to launch a counterattack.

"You son of a-!" Jeremiah began, but the battle cry Kallen gave alerted him to the approaching danger. The man had enough time to eject and escape a possible death at the hands at the Glasgow.

"You saved me. But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?"

Kallen asked her unknown rescuer, but when she looked at the place where he had been hiding, he was already gone.

What, where did he go?

"Kallen!" A man outside of the machine called as he approached with a group of three others, consisting of two men and a woman. "What the hell was that radio message earlier!?"

"What? He contacted you, too?"

"He sure did. And Yoshida's group should be here soon." Kaname Ohgi replied as he received a call from their mysterious helper.

"Are you the one in charge here?" the caller inquired, asking the man in his early twenties with brown hair, wearing blue jeans, a large brown jacket, and a tan shirt underneath with a red headband on his head.

"Uh, yeah…"

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. There are tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

Kallen went over to one of the cars and opened it up, revealing some Sutherland Knightmare Frames inside much to her shock.

"There is more in here!" Naomi Inoue called out after checking another car.

"Here, too!" Shinichiro Tamaki added before Yoshitaka Minami commented.

"There is even more here, too…Maybe we should give this guy a chance!"

"All of this, but how?" Kallen asked herself. But seconds later, she was called on again.

"Woman in the Glasgow!"

"Uh, yes?"

"Stay where you are. Your unit is going to run decoy, you got that?"

"Understood," Kallen replied.

In the distance, Lelouch hid inside his Sutherland on one of the upper floors of the old Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. In hindsight, it was fortunate that he decided to stash them aboard a train.

"Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes' worth," Kallen replied quickly.

"Then recharge it. In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions."

Lelouch ended the radio transmission before reclining back in the pilot chair. He was determined to pull this off, yet the question remained as to how he would get to Clovis inside the G1 mobile base. He could eliminate most, if not all of the Britannian Forces, but still, there was the matter of getting through. He could use his illusion spells to get by the guards. Lelouch was then back at square one when it came to clearing out the command bridge of any guards protecting Clovis and his staff officers.

_Perhaps, it's best to see how events will progress before I consider that._

The former prince thought as it was too early to really say how events would go; he still had the battle to win after all.

\-----

Quattro cautiously made her way through the Toyko Settlement, yet traveling as quickly as she could without alerting the wrong people to her movements and capabilities. Ten minutes later, Quattro was inside an old building, but in light of the situation, she changed out her school uniform for her Barrier Jacket. It was based upon the old bodysuit she and others like her had worn, but it was all black with gray patches, mirroring the patterns of her old Combat Suit. She wore it quite literally her entire life for the most part until up to a year old, where she traded out the blue and light blue bodysuit for something new.

On her hips were three plates of black armor with additional armor plating on her shoulders. Her boots had a small green gem on the top near her knees while her gloved hands had a large green gem on her palms. She wore a white cloak trimmed with gray and black feathers around the collar, which came with long white sleeves.

Yet, that wasn't all that was new. Instead of either the old uniform she wore or a Barrier Jacket, Quattro wore a new type of Assault Suit designed to be superior to the Barrier Jackets used by most mages. However, Quattro's suit doubled as a hybrid Intelligent Device, integrated into her own suit by extension. It not only enabled her to use magic, but her device and suit enhanced her other abilities and skills.

Quattro stood alone in the old, crumbling room as several holographic computer screens appeared around her, as did a set of piano keys on a green holographic setup.

"Let me see if I can find your exact position, Lelouch."

At that moment in another part of the ghetto, the resistance group's counterattack under Lelouch's command was about to begin.

"Hey, are you sure about this? They all had their IFFs removed!" Tamaki questioned, obviously having some second thoughts about the whole plan. "What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has a total advantage in this war! They don't need to set any traps!" Ohgi replied. "Alright, people, let's move. Get to your assigned points."

It wasn't long until Lelouch called them.

"P1, can you move?" the former prince asked. "It operates the same as what you are used to."

"Can't you at least tell us who you are!?"

"I can't tell you anymore. These frequencies could be intercepted," Lelouch said. He moved on to avoid giving Ohgi a chance to question the matter further. "If Q-1 is on schedule, then two enemy Sutherlands will reach you in twenty-three seconds," Lelouch noted before adding to their shock. "Shoot them through the wall."

"He's out of his mind!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Everybody, double-check your weapons," Ohgi ordered in response, which unlike Tamaki, he was confident.

"Are you serious!?"

Almost on cue, the red Glasgow piloted by Kallen was spotted by the Britannian forces.

"Enemy spotted at point F-31!" An officer on the G-1 announced to Clovis, who sat on his throne.

"A faint eh…how pedestrian."

"Tell Lazio's squad to go straight in! And then, have Hugo and Valerie strike from the rear!" Bartley commanded, expecting an easy victory. But as the two Knightmare Frames moved in, they were ambushed by Ohgi and the others who gunned down the two Sutherlands through the wall as Lelouch commanded them to do.

"Sir Hugo and Valerie's units have been lost!" An officer reported.

"An ambush?" Clovis asked, surprised that something like that happened.

\-----

"An ID signal can be a double-edged sword," Lelouch began as he sat in the cockpit of his Sutherland. "Besides, if the resistance fighters follow my orders, then all of the conditions for my victory will be met."

Lelouch reclined in his chair and began issuing more orders.

"P1, P5, P7, move to the right and fire your slash-harkens towards 3'oclock!"

"You heard him! Do what the voice says!" Ohgi replied.

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki complained.

"P5, ready?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

\-----

For the next few minutes, the battle for Shinjuku Ghetto was experiencing a sudden turnaround. The resistance group stationed in the area that had been losing was now suddenly finding itself stopping the Britannian Military successfully in their tracks. They had a long way to go until victory was achieved, but Quattro was overhearing a lot of the panicked chatter on the open communication lines among the Britannians. They tried to change their codes frantically, fearing their transmissions were being intercepted, but Quattro had already deduced what was going on.

_I see. So Lelouch used some of the illusionary magic I helped teach him and used it to trick the Britannian pilots to get out of their Sutherlands. He then captured their machines and gave them to the resistance fighters to fight back against the Britannians._

"The enemy is moving towards G-2-8!" An officer reported.

"Send Lazio's squad! No, I mean, George's squad!" A panicking Bartley ordered as Quattro was listening in on conversations happening within the G-1.

"This means...the enemy has our military weaponry?" Clovis inquired, finally realizing one of the reasons why the battle had suddenly gone against them.

"Well, duh, dumbass!" Quattro commented to herself while trying to comprehend how an idiot like Clovis was put in charge of Area 11. "It's more than just that. Lelouch is a natural-born prodigy, with a genius-level intellect and keen mind perfect for tactical and strategic planning. You, on the other hand, are a pathetic excuse for a military commander! As are your Staff Officers! I am amused that the resistance groups in Area 11 haven't made much progress with such dumbasses running the place."

 _No, wait. The Japanese are idiots, too,_ Quattro corrected herself. _The so-called resistance groups are nothing more than a bunch of punk kids just fighting against the system. The JLF is even worse because they are still fighting with old tactics and methods that failed them badly in the war seven years ago._

"Sir Williams has ejected! His unit has been lost!" Another staff officer cried out.

"Change our codes! They're intercepting our transmissions!"

"We already have, sir! Four times!" A second staff officer replied before Bartley snapped back.

"DO IT AGAIN!"

_You idiots, Lelouch is sitting in one of your machines, using the IFFs inside the machine to track your movements. Your moves are so predictable that it's even easier for him to swiftly counter anything you try._

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis shouted.

"Oh, someone is a sore loser," Quattro muttered teasingly. Someone new then appeared on the main screen as she hacked into the cameras on the command bridge to actually see what was going on.

"Good afternoon," A man with short light blue-white hair said to Bartley, wearing a white lab coat with glasses on.

"WHAT IS IT? We’re in the middle of an operation!"

"Yes, it’s not going well. I say it's time to deploy the ASEEC Special Weapon," Lloyd Asplund suggested much to the annoyance of Clovis.

"We have no time for this!"

"I am not sure how much the Lancelot could make a difference. Granted, its performance as a machine of this planet's technological levels is impressive," Quattro noted as she recalled hacking some information from the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps pet project. It was the first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame, the Z-01 Lancelot.

_I suppose that depends on the pilot, but I am surprised they found someone since I read a lot of test pilots had refused because of its lack of an ejection block._

Pushing the thought aside, Quattro began fluttering through the other chatter in the area. She was trying to find the communication lines between the resistance fighters and Lelouch, who was no doubt calling the shots. It wasn't long before the brown-haired woman found what she was looking for as she heard a familiar voice.

"R2, fire slash harken!" Lelouch said as a resistance fighter took out a combat helicopter. "B7, use UN ordinance!" An armored vehicle was just taken out before the former prince added, which only widened the amused smile on Quattro's face. "N-group, you will continue your advance."

A group of five Knightmare Frames advanced upon a group of four Sutherlands that were suddenly trapped between them and another group of resistance fighters.

"You bloody elevens! Arrragh-" The pilot cried out on an open channel before his machine went down.

"We just lost Lazio's squad!" A staff officer within the command bridge of the G-1 reported as all of their men fighting within the ghetto perimeter had been taken out.

"So, do it! We'll have to bring up Quincy's squad." Clovis commanded, not wanting to lose. But Quattro didn't need to be a gifted strategist to know that what he was doing was a bad move.

"My lord, that will break the encirclement!" Bartley warned.

_A wiser move would have been to recall your forces to the ghetto perimeter and call in an airstrike. But you are not going to do that, are you?_

"Close the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."

My god, that has to be the biggest tactical blunder I have ever seen! Lelouch is going to skin you alive for making such a stupid move! Now, how will you respond, Lelouch?

A short few moments of silence passed on the resistance fighter's end before Lelouch's voice was heard.

"You…Q-1, do you have an area map?"

"I do…it's a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

"It will do," Lelouch replied as Quattro recognized the woman's voice for a moment there. She remained quiet and listened to Lelouch giving out new instructions before sitting back to enjoy the show. It was minutes later before the final stage of his battle was upon them.

"Alright, send in Bert and the others, too," Clovis replied hoping to crush his enemy with overwhelming numbers.

"You might as well order them to shoot themselves in the kneecaps while you are at it," Quattro said as Clovis's troops were closing in on what they were convinced to be the enemy's position Little did they know that the resistance fighters Lelouch commanded had fled underground to slip away by traveling under them.

"Surround them, and then close in! Their forces are at that center dot. We'll finish every single one of them off!"

Quattro watched with a smile as she knew what was coming. The Sutherlands arrived at the center dot and unsurprisingly found nothing there. She imagined one of the Knightmare Frames at this moment, likely the last one taking up the rear, turning around and firing its slash harken to bring down the ceiling of the tunnel they were traveling through. In turn, it caused a devastating chain reaction as over forty-five Sutherlands were instantly taken out by the collapsing ground they had been foolishly standing on.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Quattro remarked before clapping her hands together, applauding Lelouch's successful and brilliant display of tactics while laughing at Clovis's misfortune.

Seeing Clovis slowly backing away, she could imagine him thinking.

_Who...who in the hell am I up against?_

Clearly, the only person he could think of would be the legendary Kyoshiro Tohdoh of the JLF. But even he knew this was way superior to Tohdoh's capabilities.

"LLOYD!" Clovis called out as the man was clearly out of options.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?"

"My lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."

That could be problematic, but whoever they got as a pilot will be the deciding factor.

After some careful consideration, it was time to contact Lelouch directly.

_Congratulations on your success so far Lelouch, but I think you know why I am here?_

_I was actually expecting you a little sooner. I assumed you enjoyed the show?_

_Very much so. You know you got the ASEEC newest Knightmare Frame about to come after you._

_I see, so what are you going to do about it?_

Lelouch inquired to Quattro amidst their telepathic conversation. The response Lelouch got was the sound of laughter in his mind.

_I think I have a new toy to play with._

\-----

Minutes later near the G-1, the custom trailer carrying the Lancelot was preparing to launch the new Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame. While the Special Corps was preparing it for launch, a young man Lelouch assumed to have been killed right in front of him was just changing into a white and black pilot suit with gold trims. Suzaku Kururugi, having survived being shot in the back, had been carrying a pocket watch that deflected the bullet, saving him from a lethal gunshot wound. Though the bullet's impact did some damage to his ribs, it wasn't enough to stop him from piloting a Knightmare.

"Have you read the manual?" A female voice asked him.

"Pretty much," Suzaku replied before exiting the medical trailer.

"Well done. You have scored at the top of your class in the simulator," Cecile Croomy said before Suzaku politely interrupted her.

"Hey look…about what you told me earlier."

"Huh…It could happen, but the possibility is zero."

"But that means there could be a chance, right?"

"Yes, I am afraid that's true," Cecile replied as Suzaku stepped out, heading towards the special dispatch trailer that carried the prototype Knightmare Frame while the tarp covering it was about to be removed. "Even so, you are not to do anything reckless; the new system is not outfitted with an ejection system."

"Ok, I understand Miss Cecile," Suzaku answered as the tarp came off, revealing a white Knightmare Frame. Its shape and design were unlike anything Suzaku had seen before, lined with gold and really looking like a giant white knight with green eyes. "Is that it?"

"Yes…the advanced weapon developed by us, the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot, the world's first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame."

"Well, if you are ready, Suzaku, we shall begin with the initial start-up," Lloyd ordered as Suzaku made his way into the cockpit of the white machine. As Suzaku was entering the trailer, getting ready to board the Lancelot, Cecile began preparations for launch.

"Prepare start-up, beginning from Phase 21. Equipping energy filler," Cecile said as the battery filler was installed and its systems began starting up.

But before Suzaku could climb in, the cockpit hatch suddenly closed. From there, everything went wrong for the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps.

It happened at the moment the energy filler was installed. Lloyd and Cecile lost control of the start-up procedures as the monitors stopped responding. Suddenly, the Lancelot activated on its own before its connection cables disengaged themselves from the trailer. It turned its head to their shocked expressions before a feminine sounding electronic voice spoke.

"Nice toy! I'm just going to borrow it for a bit…BYE-BYE!"

The Lancelot took off at high-speed, leaving its pilot and a shell-shocked Lloyd and Cecile. The blue-haired young woman was the first to recover as she tried to warn the G-1.

Lloyd Asplund was still in complete shock while Suzaku was completely speechless, uncertain of what to do or say. Upon mentally processing all that had happened, Lloyd Asplund suffered a complete mental breakdown. It began with his right eye twitching before he began screaming. When his voice tried screaming from his high-pitch, he began stumbling about. Grabbing the radio from Cecile, the very upset designer and creator of the beloved machine cried out on an open channel.

"Someone get me the army! The marines! The Royal Guard! OR THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, BUT GET MY LANCELOT BAAAACKK!"

"Please, sir. Relax. I am sure it will be-" A nameless technician said, trying to calm his superior down. His attempts were met by Lloyd seizing the man by the throat and proceeding to strangle him.

"Relax? RELAX!? HOW CAN I RELAX!"

"Lloyd, please get a hold of yourself!" Cecile pleaded with her superior, but it was no good as Lloyd picked up a wrench and with a battle cry ran out after his creation.

"Lloyd, no! That's suicide!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY LANCELOT!"

"No," Lancelot spoke as it turned around and flicked Lloyd away like an annoying insect. As his body impacted against the side of the trailer, he was knocked out. He was surprisingly uninjured for the most part, muttering random incoherent nonsense and insults before he was silent.

Suzaku could do nothing. He merely stood there as he didn't have any better chance of stopping Lancelot than Lloyd did. Instead, he tended to the fallen Lloyd by helping an engineer, who was trying to check him for injuries.

Quattro, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac. She was clearly having a very good day as the young woman was about to turn what should have been their savor to prevent their defeat into their destroyer.

Cecile made a quick call to Clovis.

"What is it, now!? You are already authorized to launch the Lancelot!" Clovis snapped upon seeing the young woman's face.

"Your Majesty, we have a serious problem. The Lancelot has been hijacked remotely by terrorists!"

Clovis's face went pale. The blood drained from it seconds before the Lancelot began savagely attacking the Britannian Forces around Clovis's G-1 mobile command center. Quattro was laughing maniacally as she used the Lancelot to gleefully decimate their forces before attacking the G-1 to destroy their chain of command.

"Now, this is your chance for a big finish to this battle," Quattro said while projecting her words mentally to the former prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an editor's note: Quattro x Lelouch for the win.


End file.
